


First Time

by Beryll (Rynthjan)



Series: Space Pirates [3]
Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot, Prostitution, Sexual Content, Space Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-19
Updated: 2012-04-19
Packaged: 2017-11-03 22:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rynthjan/pseuds/Beryll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's cadet Ashmore's 18th birthday and in keeping with tradition, the boys from his squad present him with a night in a brothel dirtside...</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

It was 6:30pm Earth Standard Time and still nothing had happened. It was Shawn's 18th birthday and he had expected the other guys to prepare some kind of surprise - be it party or prank - but now dinner had passed and still everybody had acted as if they didn't even know it was his birthday.

If they had really forgotten, Shawn would trash a few of them tomorrow.

But right now he was sitting on his bed in the cabin he shared with the three other guys from his squad - who happened to be his best friends as well - nervously chewing his lower lip, wondering where they had disappeared to right after dinner.

They had to be planning something. They just must be.

He was more than relieved when the door to the cabin swished open, admitting first Scott, then Johnny and Peter, all three of them grinning fiendishly, Peter hiding something behind his back.

So it's going to be a prank, Shawn concluded, trying to look as innocent and unsuspecting as he possible could, considering the fact that he had been waiting for this all day.

"Hey, Shawn." Scott said, all three trying casually to get closer to the bed, stepping on each other toes in the process.

"Hey, Scott." Shawn replied just as casually.

"Some little bird told us, that somebody's birthday is today..." Johnny ventured.

Shawn grinned. "Oh really?"

"Yeah." Peter managed to sit down next to Shawn without revealing what he was still hiding behind his back. "And we sort of prepared a special something for that somebody." He held up the item he had been hiding.

It was a black shawl and Shawn was pretty sure what it was supposed to be used for.

"Are you going to resist?" Johnny asked, grinning in anticipation of a small brawl.

Shawn shrugged. "Not much of a point in that, huh? With you three together against poor me all alone."

He allowed Peter to tie the shawl around his head, covering his eyes.

With Peter on his right and Scott on his left he was lead out of the cabin and down the cadet's quarters corridor of Isildur Space Station. It was one of the largest installations of its kind, serving both as a civil trading post and as the most elite military training academy of human space. Only the very best were admitted and any graduate could be sure of a stellar career with the fleet.

Shawn and the rest of his squad were in the third year of training and so far, there was only one other squad who had accumulated more points in the various training lessons. 

The future looked extremely bright for the four young men so Shawn was a little worried when he noticed the route they were taking. He knew every single corridor by heart and would have found his way even sleepwalking so it didn't matter that his eyes were covered. He knew perfectly well where they were heading, towards the shuttle bay.

He kept quiet a while longer but when he heard the rumbling of the hangar gate he asked: "Uhm... guys... where exactly are we going?"

"Don't worry." Scott told him. "The master of training has given us leave. We won't get into trouble."

That was all the reassurance Shawn needed. As he wouldn't learn what exactly his friends had planned for him until they got there, he just relaxed and let himself be led into a shuttle and buckled into a seat.

"I hope you are going to fly, Scottie," he said, "I wasn't planning to die on my birthday in a shuttle crash because some idiot let Johnny near the controls."

Both Peter and Scott chuckled and Johnny snorted in outrage.

"You better be polite, mate," Johnny announced, "or I'll do something nasty to you, now that you are at my mercy."

Shawn just laughed and the others joined in.

\--

It took them quite a while to reach their destination, even after the shuttle had landed. Shawn was packed into a flyer and finally led through cool air, smelling slightly of flowering bushes. He had no idea whatsoever where they were going.

So, he looked about curiously when the blindfold was finally removed after they had entered some building.

They were standing in tastefully decorated reception area. The room was lit by glow panels near the floor that were programmed for a warm yellow light. The floor was polished dark wood, the walls covered in what looked like real silk wallpaper of burgundy with tiny flowers. The reception desk was made of brass and the same polished dark wood and seemed to rise right out of the floor.

The lady standing behind the desk was dressed in a flimsy cocktail dress that barely hid her perfect curves and her smile was more than a little inviting.

There were some other guests lounging in low leather armchairs, unobtrusively set back in alcoves, but Shawn didn’t have the time to really look around as his friends pushed him towards the desk. All three of them were grinning like idiots.

"We have a reservation for Mr. Ashmore." Scott told the desk lady, who smiled even more invitingly, turning to Shawn.

"Mr. Ashmore, it is my pleasure to wish you a happy birthday on behalf of the management. We hope that you will enjoy your stay in our establishment." She picked up a key-card from the desk. "Room 26 is up on the second floor. It is reserved for you for the next two hours. If there is anything else you need, simply call room service."

Shawn blinked at the key-card in consternation, than at his friends. He had an idea by now what kind of services this establishment served but the class of the place made him wonder how his friends had financed such a gift.

"Go ahead, man, have a great time!" Peter encouraged him, patting his back. 

"We'll pick you up in two hours." Scott said.

"Happy birthday!" Johnny concluded.

Shawn looked back at the lady still holding out the key-card with an unwavering smile. There really wasn't much he could do except take it.

"The elevator is over there." she said, still smiling, and pointed to the back of the reception area.

With his three friends still grinning after him, Shawn walked over to the elevator try to appear cool and self-confident, acutely aware of the eyes on him.

Only when he had stepped into the elevator and the door had closed behind him, did he slump against the floor-to-ceiling mirror that served as the elevator's back. 

He wasn't sure if his friends knew, what exactly they had arranged here. The topic of 'have you ever had real sex' hadn't come up in any of their conversations so far and even if it had Shawn would have lied smoothly. This was not what he had envisioned his first time to be. Actually, he had never really given it much thought. But on the other hand, maybe this was not such a bad way to start after all. At least he wouldn't have to worry about pleasing the girl.

He managed to push the button for the second floor, wondering what the guys would have picked for him, slowly getting over his initial shock and starting to look forward to the next two hours. Maybe a redhead? That would be so cool.

The elevator gave a soft 'ping' and then the doors opened to a corridor just as stylishly elegant as the reception area.

Shawn followed the corridor, checking the darkwood doors for the brass numbers mounted on the walls next to them. In front of room 26 he stopped to draw a deep breath and gather some courage.

Then he ran the key-card through the reader and the door clicked open.

The room's decoration was much more opulent, the floor covered with thick red carpet, the walls were painted with blurry murals, hinting at figures entwined in various positions, the ceiling black with tiny light set in, giving the appearance of a star-filled sky. The room was dominated by a giant bed that was covered in dark red velvet and strewn with light red pillows of various sizes.

There was a large window opposite the door, overlooking the city's towers and lights. Before the window two leather armchairs stood close to a low table that seemed to serve a computer terminal as well.

But none of these things really caught Shawn's attention as he stared at the person sitting in one of the armchairs, looking at him with a sparkle in his dark eyes that was a mixture of amusement and curiosity.

The man sitting there wore nothing but skintight dark leather pants, unruly dark hair came down almost to his shoulder, he wore the stubble of maybe two or three days, in the corner of his mouth were a cigarette and the hint of a smile. He was extremely attractive, there was no doubt about that.

But he was a MAN!

Shawn withdrew a step to stare at the number next to the door again. 26. No mistake there. So maybe the guy was in the wrong room? But knowing his friends told Shawn that he was probably right where he was supposed to be. The bastards! They were expecting him to run. There suddenly was no doubt about that in his mind. So this was a prank they had prepared, not a gift.

Squaring his shoulders, he entered the room, firmly closing the door behind him and putting on a brave smile.

It was mirrored by smile on the man's face that was a lot more self-confident and more than a bit seedy. And a curiously raised eyebrow.

"Hi," Shawn said, trying to sound strong and mature, "I'm Shawn. I think I was announced...?"

For a tiny moment there was a hint of surprise in the other man's face and Shawn silently congratulated himself for having outwitted his friends. Maybe they had expected him to run. But he wouldn't. He would come out of this on top. Somehow. He also promised himself that he would trash all of them tomorrow.

"Yes... Shawn..." the other man said, having regained his composure. Then he stubbed out his cigarette in the ashtray on the table and got up from the armchair, stretching lean but muscled limbs. He clearly worked out regularly and heavily. Such a trim body was not gained by just hanging out at a fitness studio, it required work. 

But then again, Shawn mused, this man's body was his asset so he of course took good care of it. He realized that he was still staring at the perfectly flat stomach of the guy and quickly raised his gaze to find him grinning in a way that could only be described as hungrily.

With predatory strides, the man came over to Shawn, who was still standing with his back against the door and therefore had nowhere to retreat to.

Shawn was quite relieved when the man stopped in front of him and he noticed that the guy was not taller than he was himself. Actually, they were on eye level and to Shawn's surprise, looking into these dark, smoldering eyes made something stir in his tight uniform trousers.

Then the man put one hand flat against the door on each side of Shawn's head, leaning forward till their noses nearly touched. "You can call me Colin." he purred, this voice deep, slightly raspy and filled with all kinds of suggestions.

Shawn swallowed hard. This was moving a lot faster than he had expected. A lot faster than he was able to adjust.

"I... uhm..." he managed to get out, before Colin leaned forward and kissed him, his lips pressing firmly against Shawn's, his tongue pushing against Shawn's mouth, demanding admittance.

Shawn felt like the heat in the room had been turned up several degrees quite suddenly. Some remote part clamoring for attention announced angrily that this was absolutely no way to be treated by a whore. But his body seemed to disagree violently as his cock sprang to full hardness and he opened his mouth with a deep moan, allowing his mouth to be plundered.

And plundered it was, Colin's tongue hungrily exploring him, bringing the taste of cigarette smoke, some alcohol and something that had to be entirely Colin.

For a moment Shawn just let it happen, then his body overruled everything and his arms came up to wrap around the older man, kissing him back just as violently.

It was a long time till Colin pushed him back, both of them breathless, Shawn panting with need, flushed with roaring passion, eyes wild. He needed... he wanted... right now!

Colin grinned at him. "My, my... excitable, aren't we." he commented.

Shawn was ready to give some angry retort and push the whore towards the bed when Colin's hand went straight to Shawn's groin, squeezing him, making him yelp in a mixture of pleasure and pain at the way to tight confines around his cock.

"How about we relieve some tension, before we get to the fun part..." Colin purred, then licked lips seductively before sinking to his knees in front of Shawn.

Shawn could only stare down at him in shocked disbelief. He knew what was coming next. This was something he had seen on Trideo with the other guys. Only it had never been him being the star of the scene. Only it had always been a girl on her knees.

Ignorant of his second thoughts, Colin opened Shawn's uniform trousers with practiced ease, releasing Shawn's cock from its confines. It smacked against Shawn's belly fully erect and Shawn watched with a mix of awe and fear as Colin again licked his lips.

Shawn's eyes went wide, when Colin's head dipped forward and the head of Shawn's cock entered his mouth. His eyes went wider and wider when Colin sucked him in farther and farther, his whole length disappearing inside, wet heat engulfing in a feeling that was simply indescribable. Nothing had ever felt as good as this.

He didn't want it to ever end but even though it has just started, his body seemed intend on rush to the point of orgasm at full speed.

He gasped when he could see his cock enter Colin's throat. Then Colin swallowed and Shawn yelped at the exquisite pleasure as Colin's throat constricted around his cock. He was covered in sweat and shaking all over by now, his sensory system going into overload. Too much, too much, every single nerve seemed to scream.

Then Colin looked up at him and winked.

That simple gesture made Shawn explode. He came hard and fast, spilling himself down the whore's throat, thrusting forward even though he couldn't possibly get in any deeper. Colin swallowed his cum without hesitation. 

Feeling like he had been drained of life Shawn slumped back against the door he was still leaning against. Some nasty voice in the back of his mind commented that he had cum just like the inexperienced, teenage virgin he was but right now he didn't have the strength to worry about that. This was so much better than jerking off that it had been worth it.

It didn't even cross his mind that there could be more to come, till it registered on him, that Colin was still kneeling in front of him, now hungrily licking his cock clean, lavishing attention on it in a way that made life return to it much quicker than Shawn would ever have believed possible.

He groaned and watched in slight confusion as his cock returned to full hardness within a minute and excitement was tickling through his body in increasingly violent waves.

Then Colin let go of him with a last wet kiss and gracefully rose back to his feet, taking up his previous posture of leaning against Shawn. Only this time close enough, that Shawn was able to feel the whore's own hard cock press against him through the thin material of his pants.

Amusement was sparkling in Colin's eyes and smoldering passion that made Shawn's knees go weak.

He didn't resist when Colin leaned forward and kissed him again, his taste now mixed with saltiness. It took Shawn several heartbeats to realize it was his own cum he was tasting. He tried to pull away in disgust but Colin's hands came up, grabbing his head, his tongue hot and wet in Shawn's mouth. There really was nothing Shawn could do but surrender.

When Colin suddenly let go of him, he could not suppress a disappointed whimper. Colin flashed him a seedy grin, then languidly strolled over to the armchairs and table, where he had been sitting before, to pick up half filled whiskey tumbler that Shawn hadn't even noticed before.

With the glass in hand, he parked himself on the huge bed, leaning back on one elbow, smiling at Shawn fondly.

"A fleet-cadet's uniform is about the most sexy thing one can dress a boy your age in, you know." he commented, taking a sip from the whiskey. "You look hot enough to overheat a fusion reactor."

Shawn wasn't sure if he should feel flattered or insulted by this but it did manage to somewhat raise him out of his stupor.

He drew a deep breath and headed over to the bed as well. After all, he was the customer. And Colin was the whore. And Colin was supposed to serve him. His friends must have paid quite a lot of money for this so he should enjoy himself. Even though that probably wasn't what his friends had expected.

They must have expected him to run away squeaking like a little mouse. With a slight smirk, he sat down on the bed as well and boldly picked the glass from Colin's hand to take a long drag of the potent drink. One of the whore's expressive eyebrows quirked up curiously as Shawn eyed him with renewed hunger.

A phrase by one of his trainer came to his mind. 'The line between courage and stupidity is thin.' Until now he had never really understood what that was supposed to mean, but right now he was getting the distinct feeling that he was about to cross that line. And he didn't give a fuck.

Shawn put the tumbler down on the nightstand and then leaned over Colin, pressing him back onto the bed. Colin submitted to him without resistance, stretching like an arrogant feline, smiling contentedly. Ignoring his own thudding heart, Shawn knelt over his very own whore and kissed him just as hard and demanding as he had been kissed before.

Slowly he seemed to get the hang of it as Colin moaned and pressed up against him, their bodies rubbing against each other. Then again, he was probably doing his job but Shawn didn't give a fuck about that either.

While he leaned on one elbow and continued kissing the other man, his free hand started to explore the hard muscled body beneath him. He had never even thought about doing this with a male, so he found it a little surprising how arousing all this was. To feel rippling muscle under smooth skin instead of the softness he would have expected in a female.

Then his curiosity got the better of him and his hand dipped lower to cup the hard bulge in Colin's pants. In response, the whore gently bit Shawn's lower lip and a shudder of excitement traveled through his whole body. Encouraged, he tried to slip his hand inside the tight confines of Colin's pants but soon realized there simply wasn't enough room.

With a growl of impatience, he fought to open the offending piece of clothing. After a few tries he managed and the erect flesh beneath sprang free. For a second Shawn recoiled in shock, but then his hand quickly sneaked down again to get a feel of this special mix of softest skin stretched over hardness.

How to handle a cock he knew, after all he had practiced plenty on his own. He wondered if he could make his whore cum, the mere thought so intoxicating that his own cock twitched in excitement.

Colin just lay back and let him play, his arms crossed under his head, watching with burning, hooded eyes as Shawn pleasured him, kissed him now and then. Shawn really started to enjoy the power he held over his whore when Colin groaned slightly and his breath slowly became less and less regular.

So he was rather surprised when Colin suddenly bucked up and in the same motion twisted both of them around so he came to lie on Shawn.

"For an innocent boy you're really good at this." Colin purred, then leaned down to first kiss Shawn, then trail wet bites down his throat.

Any complaint Shawn might have voiced died when Colin's hand wrapped around his cock, stroking him expertly. He was vaguely aware that he was quickly divested of his uniform till he lay on the bed naked, his clothes strewn all across the room where Colin had flung them carelessly. But the bulk of his attention was on the delicious friction Colin's hand created on his cock.

He groaned in surprise when suddenly naked skin pressed against naked skin, realizing that Colin had gotten rid of his only piece of clothing as well. Both their bodies were hot with what had transpired so far. Shawn surprised groan quickly turned to a passionate moan as he felt Colin's hard body against his own, rubbing against him not exactly gently and madly arousing.

He didn't really have an idea where this was going but he was quite eager to get there.

"Ready for the main course?" Colin growled into his ear and then hungrily bit his neck again.

Shawn could only moan his assent. He was on fire again, not caring what this man did as long as it didn't involve stopping.

Still he yelped in alarm when Colin's hand delved lower than his cock, caressing his balls in passing, then slipping to his ass to travel down his crack.

He had never dwelled on how two men might actually have sex but this now was quite obvious. And something he could certainly do without.

"No..." he grunted in a mixture of embarrassment and anger.

Colin kept his hand where it was but did take the time to look him in the eye.

"Trust me, sweetheart, you are going to enjoy this even more than what has happened so far." he said, licking his lips hungrily.

"I..." Shawn was really, really sure that he would NOT enjoy this but looking into Colin's smoldering eyes made it really hard to hang on to that conviction.

"Give it a try," Colin coaxed, his voice velvety soft, "we can still stop if you don't like it."

Shawn swallowed hard and sent a silent prayer of gratitude to heaven that nobody would ever know of this.

"Okay." he said, trying to sound strong and confident and managing surprisingly well.

He didn't have the time to dwell on his accomplishment as Colin's hand moved again, slower this time but still caressing his crack. Then Colin sat up so he was now kneeling between Shawn legs. With gentle insistence, he spread them wider.

Shawn was about to complain again, when Colin started stroking his cock again. Some part of him clearly stated that Colin only did that to distract him but the rest was quite capable to drown out this voice of reason with passion.

He did notice when Colin generously smeared his ass with something slippery but only when the slight pressure against his hole increased and then something slipped inside was he able to gather enough of his senses to look down his own body.

Colin was still stroking him with one hand but the other was on his ass and Shawn realized that it must be one of Colin's fingers he felt move inside of him. The thought was revolting and arousing at the same time.

With a groan he let his head fall back, closing his eyes, firmly concentrating on the friction on his cock. Not an the alien sensation of something caressing his insides, of something slowly moving deeper into him then pulling back again.

But when the pressure suddenly increased and he felt himself open further, he winced in slight pain. This definitely was not nice.

As if reading his thoughts, Colin spoke before Shawn could complain.

"Ssh... give it a moment." he reassured, his tone honeyed.

Shawn grit his teeth and obeyed. The feeling of being stretched continued as Colin's fingers pushed deeper into him. It was painful but at the same time weirdly satisfying. When Colin withdrew slightly, then twisted his fingers inside him, Shawn heard himself moan in something that was definitely not entirely pain.

"You're doing good, baby." Colin encouraged him.

Shawn wasn't so sure about that but stupid pride kept him from telling Colin to stop. After all, he was no virgin girl that ran away crying!

Colin again took up the rhythm of pushing inside, then withdrawing, slowly fucking Shawn with his fingers. With each push, he entered a little further and the pain subsided quickly until all that remained was a slight burning feeling that spread through Shawn pleasantly like some strong drink warming his guts. More confident he pushed back against the invading fingers and was rewarded with a slightly breathless laugh from Colin.

"See... I told you, you'd like it." Colin said.

He again twisting his fingers, only this time deeply buried inside Shawn. And suddenly bright sparks exploded before Shawn's eyes, as Colin's questing fingers brushed against something. Shawn yelped in surprise and delight, his hands clawing in the bedspread.

Colin found that same spot and tickled it mercilessly till Shawn was writhing in an ecstasy that threatened to burn his nerve-ends.

Shawn gasped in utter dismay, as Colin suddenly withdrew, leaving him empty and aching for the renewal of that touch.

"Want more?" Colin purred, leaning down to kiss Shawn again.

Some shred of common sense warned Shawn of what was next. He looked at Colin with sudden fear making his heart pound hard. He had gotten a good feel of Colin' cock earlier. And it was certainly quite a bit bigger than Colin's fingers.

Again sensing the reason for Shawn's sudden stiffness, Colin gently kissed him some more. "Don't worry, honey," he whispered reassuringly, "this won't hurt a bit."

Shawn had his doubts but Colin was the expert on this, wasn't he? And Shawn did want more of this feeling of fire racing through his veins. Insecurely chewing on his lower lip he nodded slowly.

Colin kept kissing him, stretching out on top of him. When the blunt tip pressed against Shawn's entrance it felt impossibly big and Shawn was about to change his mind about all this, when Colin pushed forward hard, piercing the protecting ring of muscle.

And Shawn screamed at the sudden sharp pain. It felt like he was split open, like he was ripped in half, like he was impaled. It hurt like hell.

Ineffectively he tried to push Colin off him but the whore had wrapped strong arms around him and stayed right were he was, just inside.

"You... said... it... wouldn't... hurt." Shawn gasped in pain and rage at his helplessness.

Colin grinned widely. "I lied." he said, infectious mirth sparkling in his eyes.

To his utter surprise Shawn felt the pain recede quickly, leaving behind a feeling of fullness.

"You... bastard!" he groaned, slapping at Colin without much conviction.

His complaints were cut short as Colin pushed forward, his cock stretching Shawn further. Shawn bit down on Colin's shoulder so hard he felt the coppery taste of blood on his tongue. Again, it hurt like hell but this time Colin didn't stop his forward motion till Shawn felt Colin's balls flush against his ass. The thought that the whole length of Colin was buried inside him made Shawn convulse in pleasure and the feeling of the unyielding hardness inside of him was even intensified when his ass clenched around it.

Colin groaned, his brow resting against Shawn's his eyes tightly closed.

With malicious glee Shawn realized how incredibly tight he must feel on Colin's cock. Though the pain was still sharp, Shawn grit his teeth and voluntarily squeezed again.

He was rewarded with another groan of Colin, the muscles in his shoulder rippling as he fought for control.

A grin spread on Shawn's face despite the pain as he repeated the maneuver.

Colin opened his eyes suddenly to stare down at Shawn with burning eyes.

"You... little... bitch..." he gasped raggedly when he realized what Shawn was doing to him.

Shawn had just a second to get afraid, then Colin pulled out almost all the way, tearing the ultra-sensitive tissue, then plunged back in hard and fast, making Shawn scream again. But this time in a mix of pain and pleasure.

He could hardly believe it but in a mad way, it felt incredibly good.

That was the last coherent thought to cross his mind for quite some time, as Colin started to pound him hard and fast, his cock opening up Shawn forcefully. After a few strokes he found that sensitive spot inside Shawn again and managed to hit it on nearly every thrust.

Shawn let go of all control and writhed beneath Colin, whimpering, moaning and yelping as pain and pleasure became indistinguishable, melting together to a searing heat that coursed through his whole body.

He noticed only vaguely when Colin's whole body suddenly grew rigid so intent was he on his own release. He begged without words, grinding against Colin. He was rewarded immediately as Colin's hand wrapped around his cock yet again, stroking him just as hard and fast as he had been fucked, making him cum in moments.

Stars exploded before his eyes as the pent up tension of his body was released and he was swept away by bliss.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed when he came back to his senses. But it had obviously been enough for Colin to separate their sweaty bodies as the whore was now sitting next to Shawn, again sipping on the whiskey.

With a satisfied grin, Colin handed the glass to Shawn who drank gratefully. He was feeling sore and he was feeling fucked and he was feeling better than he could recall ever having felt before.

"That was spectacular." Colin commented with heartfelt sincerity.

Shawn felt oddly flattered by the praise but managed to hide it by taking another sip of the whiskey, then handed the tumbler back to Colin.

He was suddenly very aware of the fact that he had allowed a whore to fuck him. And that he had enjoyed it tremendously. Not exactly something to be proud of for an accomplished fleet cadet.

Not looking at Colin he got up from the bed, slightly wincing in pain as his mistreated body made its displeasure known.

"Yeah, nice." he mumbled, picking up the pieces of his uniform and quickly putting them on.

Colin remained silent and the cynic voice in Shawn's mind commented that it had been not exactly nice to insult the whore like that. After all, it was not exactly typical for a whore to give sincere positive feedback.

Still he didn't dare look back at the man till he was by the door again, fully dressed. To his surprise, the smile on Colin's face was quite understanding. And then Colin winked at him again in that utterly indecent way and Shawn found himself grinning and blushing at the same time.

He fled the room before he could say anything even more foolish.

\---

About a month later...

Shawn entered the reception area of the city's most expensive brothel slowly. He was feeling more than a little out of place.

This was his first day off dirtside since his birthday. And he had spent the last two weeks debating with himself if he really was going to come back here.

But the fact that the thing he was thinking of every single time he was jerking off was the touch of Colin's mouth on his cock or the feeling of the whore's hard length spearing his gut had finally convinced him that he wanted to see Colin again. Even if it would cost him quite a large part of his meager cadet's earnings. Even if he just did it to convince himself that it hadn't been quite as good as he had thought the first time.

He walked up to the reception desk. This time it was another woman sitting there but she was just as impeccable and smiling as the other.

"How can I help you, sir?" she asked politely.

Shawn swallowed hard, gathering his courage. "I... was wondering if Colin was available?" he asked.

He had spent a good deal of time on figuring out how to best phrase this question.

The polite smile did not waver but an elegant eyebrow quirked up slightly. "Colin? I'm afraid there is nobody of that name working at this establishment."

Shawn blinked at her in consternation. "Of course there is. I spent two hours with him about a month ago." he said.

The woman looked genuinely confused. "Can you please give me your name, sir, so I can check in the database. Maybe there is something I am overlooking."

"Ashmore." Shawn said. "Shawn Ashmore."

The confusion on the woman's face intensified when she studied the computer screen in the reception desk. "That is very strange, sir. My listing says that your friends purchased two hours with one of our girls called Christine for you..."

\---

Somewhere in an entirely different sector of the known galaxy on a pirate vessel...

"Why are you smirking like that?" Captain Bloom asked, curiously looking at his computer expert sitting across from him at the breakfast table.

"Just thinking of past adventures..." Colin replied mysteriously.


End file.
